Malec Week 2015 Day 3 The course of True Love and First Dates Alec Pov
by Yaoilover2873
Summary: While reading The Bane Chronicles The Course of True Love and First Dates have you ever wondered what could be going through Alec's head? Well I wondered so made this one-shot to show just how Alec felt about that awkward date.


**So I made this a few months ago during Malec week. The theme was AU and I could have done anything I wanted. I make AU's all the time though so I didn't know what I should do different. I ended up deciding to write _The Course of True Love and first Dates_ from _The Bane Chronicles_ from Alec's point of view. **

**Everything that the characters say with there mouths Cassandra Clare is the one that wrote it. I wrote all of Alec's thoughts and feelings through out the date.**

 **I hope you all like It and I look forward to hearing what you think.**

 **I do not own the characters or the words that are said in the story.**

* * *

I looked at the library clock wondering if time could move any faster. I only had an hour left before I would be having my first date with Magnus Bane… well my first date ever really. I was supposed to be at Magnus's house at eight and I still haven't found an excuse to why I won't be around the institute this evening. Jace walked into the library and smiled leaning on the desk I was sitting at "Alec come spar with me, we have been behind on training with all this stuff going on so come on."

I frowned at Jace not knowing what I should say. I know he has been having trouble accepting the fact that Clary and he were siblings but that doesn't mean I needed to be his distraction. Normally I would be pleased that Jace sought me out and wanted my attention over anyone else's but not when I had a date. "I don't know Jace I'm busy tonight."

Jace crossed his arms over his chest "doing what?" I bit my lip trying to think of something to say and I looked at the clock again wondering if I would have time to spar for a little bit and then get ready. I stood up making up my mind "Very well Jace, but don't cry if you can't beat me again."

I rushed up to my room after Jace finally gave up trying to pin me and went to sulk by himself. I was a half an hour late for my date and I felt beyond horrible. Magnus must think that I'm standing him up, he must think I was using him as a joke or a prank. I quickly hopped in the shower getting clean of sweat before pulling on some dark jeans and a pale blue T-shirt.

I normally didn't wear a lot of colors but for a date it's best to try to make an effort. I pulled out some cologne that my father got me for Christmas a couple years ago that I never opened and I spurted some on me hoping it would help. I looked in the mirror running my hands through my hair before leaving my room and quickly sneaking out of the institute before Isabelle or Jace could catch me. The moment I got outside I started sprinting to Brooklyn as fast as I could swerving around all the Mundanes crowding the sidewalks and roads.

By time I got to Magnus's apartment I was slouched over gasping and heaving trying to catch my breath. I don't think I have ever ran that fast in all my life. I just hope it's not too late to go on this date. I composed myself a little before pushing the buzzer waiting for Magnus to give me entrance to his home.

When the door buzzed I opened it and went up the steps two at a time seeing Magnus in his living room with a red drink in hand. By the look on his face I must not have looked as good as I did when I left, I'm sure my hair is all over the place from the wind. "Well, this is unexpected" said Magnus raising an eyebrow.

It took me a moment to notice that his cat was also in his hand and he plopped on his couch letting the cat lay on his stomach. I frowned at how unconcerned he was with the fact that I was late for our date. Then again maybe it didn't matter to him that I was late, I'm sure I'm just a poor young Shadowhunter that he's taking pity on by going on an innocent date. Even so I tried to explain myself, though I was still panting from the run.

"I'm sorry I'm late. Jace wanted to do some weapons training, and I didn't know how to get away- I mean, I couldn't tell him-""Oh, Jace, that's it" Magnus said interrupting me. I blinked confused "What?" "I briefly forgot the blond one's name" Magnus said dismissively flicking his wrist.

I frowned at that, could he have forgotten me so easily too? "Oh. "I'm- I'm Alec" I said softly in case he did indeed forget. His wrist stopped mid flick and he looked at me for a few moments.

His eyes on me made me feel uncomfortable as they searched me "Yes," He finally said and he smiled slowly, it was a charming smile. "Your name I remember." I smiled not really able to help myself. To think that someone could forget Jace, Jace the golden boy who won over every heart he came across, yet still remembered me.

I wasn't really worth remembering but then again both Izzy and Jace made comments about Magnus liking me. Maybe they were right. "Don't worry about it" he said swinging himself off the couch, pushing his cat on the cushions in the proses. "Have a drink" Magnus said putting this drink he was holding into my hand.

The brief contact of our hands startled me adding on to my already over flowing nerves, and my hands fumbled on the glass causing it to fall and hit the ground shattering. The shatter sounded like a gunshot in my head, I was so embarrassed. "Wow," said Magnus looking at the glass "your people are really overselling your elite Nephilim reflexes." I wanted to dig a hole and bury myself inside it. "Oh, by the Angel, I am so- I am so sorry."

Magnus shook his head and gestured leaving a trail of blue sparks in the air making the mess completely vanish. I watched in shock and amazement. "Don't be sorry, I'm a warlock. There's no mess I can't clean up. Why do you think I throw so many parties? Let me tell you, I wouldn't do it if I had to scrub toilets myself. Have you ever seen a vampire throw up? Nasty."

I thought about that for a brief moment before awkwardly saying "I don't really, uh, know any vampires socially." I tried to think of what Magnus described and I couldn't help but feel horrified. A vampire throwing up most likely wouldn't be the greatest thing to witness. "I'll get you a new shirt" Magnus said looking me over before going into another room.

I blushed watching him "You don't have to do that its ok." When I didn't hear a reply I sighed shaking my head before just pulling off my shirt and looking at the crimson stain. It hasn't even been ten minutes and I was already ruining this date. Magnus must be asking himself why he bothered to pity me. He must want to kick me out but is too nice to say so.

When I looked up Magnus was back in the room just staring at me. I blinked wondering why he was before he smiled and held out the shirt. I took the shirt muttering "I'm-sorry about being a lousy date." "What are you talking about?" Magnus asked.

"You're a fantastic date. You've only been here ten minutes, and I already got half your clothes off." I could feel the blush returning to my face but I wasn't as embarrassed as I was pleased. It was weird getting complimented and joking like this.

Magnus really did seem like a carefree guy, though I guess when you live forever that's what happens to you. You can afford to be carefree, if only I had the same privilege. "Come on" Magnus said grabbing a red leather jacket, I don't think I've ever seen red leather before. "We're going to dinner."

I walked around town with Magnus looking around at all the Mundanes that glanced back at me as I passed them. I was fairly certain that the reason for this was the shirt that I was wearing. I looked down at the shiny writing that said _'blink if you want me'_. "Can I use a glamour rune" I asked Magnus feeling more and more uncomfortable the longer I walked with mundane eyes on me.

We got on the F train as he answered "No. I'm not looking like I'm alone on a Friday night just because you don't want mundanes staring at you." We both sat down and I frowned thinking he was right, we were on a date and if I used a rune I would be making Magnus appear to be alone. I glanced at Magnus wondering what to bring up for conversation but what was there to bring up that wouldn't be bad if a mundane overheard?

Magnus looked at a poster in front of us of two old people and it said ' _WITH THE PASSING YEARS COMES IMPOTENCE'._ I stared at the poster as well wondering about that. Impotence meant weakness, most of the time in a sexual way but in other ways too. I glanced at Magnus wondering what it must feel like to never get old… to never be weak.

Magnus Bane seemed to be the least weak person I have ever met. He wears bright colors and obviously doesn't care what people think. I frowned looking back at the poster. I am the opposite of Magnus, I'm impotent… I'm weak.

I got pulled out of my self-loathing thoughts when two mundanes boarded the train, one dancing around a pole while the other sat down with a drum. "Hello, ladies and gentlemen and whatever else you got!" the guy with the drums called out. "We're going to perform now for your entertainment. I hope you'll enjoy it. We call it… the Butt Song." I frowned at the unfortunate title feeling like this wouldn't go well.

" _Roses are red, and they say love's not made to last,_

 _But I know I'll never get enough of that sweet, sweet ass._

 _All that jelly in your jeans all that junk in your trunk_

 _I just gotta have it-one look and I was sunk._

 _If you ever wonder why I had to make you mine,_

 _Its cause no other lady has a tush so fine._

 _They say you're not a looker, but I don't mind._

 _What I'm looking at is the view from behind._

 _Never been romantic, don't know what love means,_

 _But I know I dig the way you're wearing those jeans._

 _Hate to see you leave but love to watch you go._

 _Turn back, then leave again- baby do it slow._

 _I'm coming right after, gonna make a pass,_

 _Can't get enough of the sweet, sweet ass."_

I set my mouth in a straight line trying with all of my might not to laugh. The song was hilariously stupid and I really wanted to laugh but I couldn't in front of Magnus and these strangers. If Isabelle and Jace were here we would have busted out laughing then Jace and Izzy would have made fun on the guys without them hearing because we would be glamoured. But no one else on this train was laughing and neither was Magnus so I had to hold my composer.

The train stopped and Magnus stood up meaning this was our stop. I got up as well and watched him put some money in the guy's hat before getting off the train. As we walked down the platform I couldn't help but see a red headed boy sneak up to Magnus and start to put his hand in his pocket. I gasped and without thinking grabbed the guy by the arm flipping him hard onto the ground and stepping on his neck for he won't be able to get up.

I got wide eyed surprised that I just used Shadowhunter technic on a mundane, and looked around frowning when I saw I attracted a crowd. "Dude! I'm sorry! Seriously! I didn't know you were a ninja!"

I frowned insulted, ninja's were fictional beings they did not exist. "I'm not a ninja" I muttered not sure what else I should say. A girl with dreadlock hair and butterfly clips walked up to us putting her hand on my arm. The contact made me feel even more uncomfortable.

"you were amazing. You have the reflexes of a striking snake. You should be a stunt man. Really, with your cheekbones, you should be an actor. A lot of people are looking for someone as pretty as you who'd do his own stunts."

Now I was just plain terrified. I looked at Magnus begging him for his help and he must have understood because he put his hand on the small of my back and intensely looked at the girl sending her a message through cold eye contact. The feeling on Magnus's hand on my back made a chill go up my spine, it was weird having someone come to my rescue for a change. "No offence" The girl continued backing away slightly and looking through her bag.

Once she found what she was looking for she held it out to me. It was a small card with a name and number on it. "Let me give you my card. I work in a talent agency. You could be a star."

I blushed wondering what these mundanes could possibly find so appealing about me. If I was here with Jace I'm sure they would be all impressed with him and forget all about me. "He's foreign," Magnus told the girl, coming to my rescue once more. "He doesn't have a social security number. You can't hire him."

I bowed my head to her not knowing what else to do and the girl frowned "That's a shame. He could be huge. Those Eyes!" I closed my eyes sighing lowly and then blinked confused when Magnus said "I realize he's a knockout, but I am afraid I have to whisk him away. He is wanted by Interpol."

"Interpol?" If I remembered correctly mundanes use Interpol to catch criminals who leave the country after committing a crime. Magnus shrugged as if it was no big deal then my mind stuck to another word he said that somehow shocked me more than him calling me a foreign criminal. "Knockout?"

Magnus raised an eyebrow at me as if I was overlooking the obvious. "You had to know I thought so. Why else would I agree to go on a date with you?" I frowned at the question, I thought it was just a pity date. He was throwing a poor guy who needed a break a bone just to be nice.

"I thought maybe-you know you said you weren't unsympathetic-""I don't do charity," Said Magnus cutting me off. "In any area of my life." "I'll give back the wallet" Said the red headed boy I just noticed was still on the ground. He got up going into his pocket to retrieve Magnus's wallet and when he had it in his hand he quickly dropped it yelping in pain.

"That wallet bit me!" Magnus casually bent down picking up the wallet and I watched him in awe "Your wallet bites people?" "This one bites people" He said putting it back in his own pocket. "The John Varvatos wallet bursts into flames."

I was completely lost now "Who" I asked gaining a sad look from Magnus. "Totally cool designer." Said the girl with the butterfly clips. "You know, you get designer stuff free when you're a movie star."

"I can always flog a Varvatos wallet," the red head added "Not that I'd steal and sell anything belonging to anyone on this platform. Especially you guys." He looked at me now having the same look in his eyes that Max has when he looks at Jace, admiration. "I didn't know gay dudes could fight like that. Like, no offense. It was badass."

The moment he said gay my entire body was at a standstill. I don't know why I suddenly felt like a thousand judging eyes were watching me, judging me and my choice of date. If it was so obvious to these mundanes that I was gay then what did that say about the Clave? About my family? Then again Magnus did pretty much make us being on a date obvious when he defended me earlier.

"You have been taught two important lessons about tolerance and honesty," Magnus informed him. "And you still have all your fingers after trying to mug me on a first date, so this is the best outcome you could expect." Everyone else started murmuring while I stayed lost in my never ending thoughts. "Aw, man, I'm really sorry. I wouldn't want to mess up anyone's first date with a ninja" The mugger said insulting me once again by calling me a fictional character.

"WE ARE LEAVING NOW" Magnus said in a strong demanding voice that gave me chills. I for one couldn't agree more with him, I have had enough mundane attention for a whole life time. "Have fun on your date, boys," The girl said stuffing her card in my jean pocket making me jump from the sudden movement "Call me if you change your mind about wanting fame and fortune." "Sorry again" Said the mugger waving goodbye to us. I ignored them all, walking with Magnus. I just wanted this date to start getting better from this point out.

I walked on East 13th and 3rd with Magnus looking at the red brick buildings and one store called American Apparel. I have never been in a mundane store, there was never really a point in it. He stopped in front of one of the brick buildings, you could tell it was a fusion of Ethiopian and Italian food, which luckily I liked both. I glanced around the unfamiliar area happy that we were in a place not a lot of Shadowhunters hung out. Sure we patrolled around here but we never sat down and ate or went shopping.

Magnus went inside and I quickly followed him wondering what I should be expecting in a place that would obviously be run by Downworlders. It had a mundane feel to it making it obvious that they had mundane customers as well but you could see the Downworlder details. I shook my head pulling myself out of these thoughts and when I looked around I noticed every eye was on me. Some looked terrified while others looked like they wanted to rip off my head, given the chance I'm sure they would try.

"Magnus Bane!" an Italian man who was obviously a werewolf hurried over to us. "You brought a Shadowhunter here! Is this a raid? Magnus, I thought we were friends! You could at least have given me a heads-up!"

I frowned at him wondering if he had something to hide since he was being so worried about a possible raid. "We're here socially" Magnus corrected him holding up his hands, palms out "I swear, just to talk and eat." He made it sound more like a business meeting than a date. The carelessness in his voice stung a little.

The man shook his head "For you Magnus. But if he makes any moves toward my customers…" He gestured at me and I shook my head quickly "I won't." I cleared my throat not used to talking to the Downworlders. Jace and Isabelle were more of a 'fight first, talk second' kind of duo.

"I'm… off-duty." "Shadowhunters are never off-duty" the man said coldly to me. He was right we really never were officially off duty. We always carried weapons with us in case there would be a need for them.

He dragged us to a table toward the swinging doors away from everyone. It was obvious that he did this so he could keep an eye on me but I actually appreciated it. I didn't like all the stares I was getting. A werewolf waiter walked up lazily saying "Hello, my name is Erik and I will be your sever this eve- Oh my god, you're a Shadowhunter!"

I shrank back in my chair wondering how many times this was going to happen and glanced over at Magnus who had his eyes closed. "We can leave, this may have been a mistake." I frowned at his words before sitting up straight determined now. This was my first date ever and so far I'm completely messing it up. I had to get everything on track before Magnus loses interest in me.

"No, that's fine, this seems… fine." Fine was the only word I could use to describe it, it wasn't great so I wasn't going to lie to Magnus. "You're making me feel threatened" said the werewolf, Erik he said his name was. "He's not doing anything" Magnus snapped coming to my defense once again tonight.

"It's not about what he's doing it's about how he makes me feel." He rudely threw the menus down and I took one hesitantly "I get stress Ulcers." That must have been a mundane illness because I have never heard of it before. "The myth that ulcers are caused by stress was debunked years ago. It's actually some kind of bacteria."

Deciding that I don't want to hear any more about bacteria before eating I looked at Erik asking "Um, what are the specials?" "I can't remember them while my emotions are under this kind of strain. A Shadowhunter killed my uncle." I frowned at that "I've never killed anyone's uncle."

"How would you know?!" Erik snapped "When you're about to kill someone, do you stop and ask them if they have nephews?" He had a good point that we don't really ask many questions before making a kill but I for one haven't killed a Downworlder ever in my entire life. I wasn't going to go down without somewhat of a fight. "I kill demons, demons don't have nephews."

Magnus cleared his throat loudly, breaking the tension between the wolf and I. "Maybe I should order for both of us, and we can share?" "Sure" I said throwing down my menu, giving up. There was no turning back from this horrible date, nothing I could do now would make it become better.

All I wanted was to sit with Magnus, eat dinner and talk about each other. Instead I'm getting interrogated and mouthed off to by an annoying werewolf. "Do you want a drink" Erik asked coldly "Or do you want to stab someone? If you absolutely have to, maybe you could stab the guy in the corner wearing the red shirt. He tips terribly."

I was stricken speechless at his question. I was sure that if I did get a drink he would spit in it so that was out of the question but was he seriously standing there telling me to stab someone? I opened my mouth to respond then closed it again not really sure how to go about doing that. I opened my mouth again asking "Is this a trick question?"

"Please go" Magnus sighed making the werewolf roll his eyes and walk away. Once he was gone I looked down playing with my hands under the table. I had to bring up something to talk to Magnus about, anything really to break this silence between us. But I don't know what will offend him or what the wrong things to ask are.

Damn it I could have really used my sisters' advice about what to talk about on a date. I went into this blind and now Magnus was suffering through this horrible date all because of me. I looked up when I heard the sound of plates being put on the table and I looked at the food wide eyed. It looked delicious.

The _kitfo_ was raw so that was a little strange but it didn't bother me a bit. There was _Tibs, doro wat,_ a spicy red onion stew dish, mashed lentils and collards. Magnus couldn't have ordered any better, I loved spicy food and it's been awhile since I had some like this. I started to eat right away thinking that if I was eating I wouldn't have to stress about talking.

The food itself was amazing, it was the last thing I expected from a rundown Downworlder place. "This is the best Ethiopian I've ever had. Do you know a lot about food?" I frowned thinking that was a horrible question to ask "I mean, obviously you do. Never mind that was a dumb question."

Magnus was a warlock he has been alive for who knows how long. Of course someone that amazing knew a lot about food. "No, it wasn't" Magnus said frowning at my last statement. To get out of this awkward conversation I quickly grabbed a bite of _Penne arrabiata_ and the second it hit my tongue I began choking from the extreme heat.

I coughed trying to breath but the heat stifled my breath and tears came pouring out of my eyes. "Alexander!" Magnus said looking shocked and a little worried for my wellbeing. If I could blush at the moment I'm sure I would have at him calling me by my real name.

"I'm fine" I gasped trying to convince him but I was far from fine. I felt like my entire head was on fire for angels sakes! Trying to recover, I quickly grabbed at my napkin to dab away the tears only ending up feeling more embarrassed when I noticed my 'napkin' was a piece of bread. I quickly dropped the bread and grabbed my real napkin hiding my face in it wheezing.

"You're obviously not fine" Magnus said before taking a tiny bite of the _penne._ I wheezed more into my napkin before forcing myself to look at Magnus feeling even worse about my chances of having a second date with him. He gestured for the waiter but the action made blue sparks bounce on other peoples' tables making them scoot them away in fear. It was surprisingly hot seeing my date was almost as feared as I was.

"This _penne_ is much too _arrabiata,_ and you did it on purpose." Magnus said when Erik finally made his way to our table. "Werewolf rights" Erik grumped "Crush the vile oppressors." I was guessing that the vile oppressor was myself and the only thing he was crushing was this date.

"Nobody has ever won a revolution with pasta, Erik" Magnus sighed. "Now go get a fresh dish, or I'll tell Luigi on you." I was guessing Luigi was the man who talked to us when we came in here. "I-"Erik began but Magnus narrowed his cat like eyes darkly sending shivers down my spine.

This man was so attractive and knew how to take charge of a situation. How could anyone like him like someone like me? Finally Erik backed down "Of course. My apologies."

"What a pill" Magnus said loudly as Erik went to get our new dish. "Yeah" I said tearing off a new strip of _injera._ "What have Shadowhunters ever done to him?" Magnus lifted an eyebrow which was a cute gustier but also said I was stupid "Well he did mention a dead uncle."

I deflated and went back to looking at the table cloth "Oh. Right." "He's still a pill though" Magnus said obviously trying to make me feel better but it didn't work. "Can this date get any worse" I mumbled but I'm sure Magnus couldn't hear me.

I don't understand what I'm doing so wrong. Here Magnus was looking and acting amazing. Then there's me who is so dull and boring that I can't even bring up good conversation. I asked him if he knew a lot about food, what a stupid question to ask a warlock.

Maybe if I have dated before this would be simpler. Then again maybe not. I'm sure there is a huge difference between dating a normal guy and dating someone magnificent like Magnus. I felt Magnus's leg brush against mine and I looked up seeing he was slouched in his chair as if he didn't want to be noticed.

Magnus cleared his throat before saying "Quick warning. The guy who just walked in is an ex. Well barely an ex. It was very casual. And we parted very amicably."

I looked over at who Magnus was taking about frowning when I saw it was a mundane. Not just any mundane but one that has been taken in by the faeries. He must have been something special if they chose to take him in. Magnus dated such a handsome guy before yet found me attractive?

The Mundane looked over at us and the moment he caught sight of Magnus his face spasmed and he stormed on over to us. "You are scum" He hissed picking up Magnus's glass of wine and dashing it in his face. I sat there wide eyed thinking I should do something to defend Magnus from this guy but I was too shocked to move. The mundane looked at me "Get out while you can. Never trust a warlock. They'll enchant the years from your life and the love from your heart!"

"Years!" Magnus splattered "It was barely twenty minutes!" If Magnus was only with this guy for twenty minutes then my chances were close to none. I also did not want to think about the possible things Magnus and this ex of his could have been doing in that said twenty minutes.

"Time means different things to those who are faerie. You wasted the best twenty minutes of my life!" Magnus grabbed his napkin as the man walked away, dabbing the wine off of his face. I couldn't hide the stunned look on my face, I can't believe that just happened.

"All right" He said trying to smile at me despite the wine in his hair. "It's possible I was mistaken about amicable parting. Ah well. You know exes."

If I couldn't feel more pathetic and unworthy of him he had to throw that in my face. I went back to looking at the tablecloth, it's all I can do not to freak out and apologize once again for being a lousy date. "Not really. You're my first ever date."

Magnus leaned back in his chair in silence fiddling with something under the table and I stayed quiet hating myself more than ever. Why couldn't I do this? Magnus was a great guy and I feel like I would love to get to know him some more. I keep messing everything up and he looks more bored with me by the second.

His phone rage breaking through our silence and I glanced up at him watching as he picked up his phone, almost dropping it in the process. He answered it and moments later he said the words I dreaded. "An emergency, Catarina? That's terrible! What's happened?"

I closed my eyes tight cursing the angel for my stupidity. This was it, he would go on some fake emergency and let me down easy. I knew this because this is what Isabelle makes me do when she doesn't like one of her dates. She'll text me to call her and I'll say there's some kind of Shadowhunter emergency and we need her help.

"That's so awful Catarina. I mean, I'm really busy, but I suppose if there are lives at stake I can't say n-" He stopped talking for a long moment, just listening to the other line. "Catarina, I don't think you fully understand the point of what you're meant to do." That only confirmed my guess that he was letting me off easy. I wasn't very good at coming up with lies either.

His next words made me wonder how their conversation got to this point "The only Alcohol that has passed my lips is the wine that was thrown into my face." There was a moment of silence before he nodded saying "Richard." I glanced over at Magnus's ex for a moment before looking back at him wondering if I should just get up and leave to save myself the embarrassment of being lied to. "Fluid, what kind of fluid" Magnus asked making me give him back my attention.

If this was an escape root it sure was a detailed one. Maybe they practiced before the date so that he would look more realistic when he left. There was another long pause before he said "I'll waste your time another time, darling."

The person on the other line must have hung up because he hung up without even saying goodbye to her. "I'm so sorry about this" He said looking at me "It's an emergency." I hunched my shoulders completely giving up. This was it, I failed at my first ever date.

"Um, it's okay. I understand." "There's an out of control werewolf in a bar near here." He really must have practiced how he would leave me before our date. That sounded like a real excuse to leave.

"Oh" I said trying to make it sound like I believed him. "I have to go and try to get her under control. Will you come and help me?" Those words made my ears ring and I looked up at him "Oh, this is a real emergency?"

I smiled not able to help but show the relief I felt for not being abandoned. "I figured it was one of those things where you arrange to have a friend call you so that you could get out of a sucky date." Magnus laughed, a little too nervously for my taste but I ignored it. "I didn't know people did that."

"Uh-huh" I said calling bull shit. I stood up grabbing my jacket and shrugging it on "Let's go Magnus." I was happy to be getting out of this awkward place with all of these people who seem to hate me. Magnus put money on the table and I made a small noise of disapproval.

Magnus just grinned at me, and his grin was always gorgeous. "Please, you have no idea how much I overcharge Nephilim for my services. This is only fair. Let's go." I nodded leaving with him glad to be out of that situation but I still managed to hear our waiter yell out to me "Werewolf's rights!" as we walked out the door.

We stopped in front of a place called the Beauty Bar as people rushed outside in fear. They stood around under the neon sign chattering amongst each other about the horrible creature that was inside. Magnus was the first to try to go in but a girl grabbed his arm stopping him, looking terrified. "Don't go in there. There's a monster in there."

Magnus looked at her for a moment before brushing her off "I don't believe you" he said before going inside. I quickly followed him looking around nervously. Normally I would call Jace and Isabelle to back me up but I couldn't, not without them learning about what I have been up to all night. I shifted from foot to foot wondering what I should do.

"You all right" Magnus asked looking back at me. I looked at him "I always do this with Isabelle and Jace. And there not here. And I can't call them."

"Why not" Magnus asked making a hot blush appear on my face. It was wrong of me to hide Magnus from my siblings and I'm sure Magnus himself wasn't so fond of the idea. Then again maybe he didn't care. Maybe I was just something new to pass time with and he would get bored with me in no time at all.

"You'll do great without them" Magnus encouraged. "I can help you." I looked at him skeptically but not because I didn't believe him. I know Magnus has amazing powers and I knew he would help me a lot.

I fear I'll get in his way. That fighting with me will be more of a bother to him then help. I also got the feeling I got every time Jace and Isabelle would get in a dangerous situation. The feeling of wanting to protect someone I cared about.

I nodded finally giving him an answer and I walked forward heading to the room where all the noise was coming from. Magnus kept trying to go ahead of me but I held my hand in front of him every time keeping him behind me. I wouldn't let him go in there and be attacked. There were still some people in the bar and they were all pressed to the wall in fear. All but one young girl who was sobbing in the other room.

A low growl was coming from that room and I quietly moved into it soft and swift. The shadow of the wolf was moving and growling, blending in with the other shadows. I lost focus on the wolf though when a slender girl ran up trying to attack me. Magnus grabbed her which made me feel grateful to him. I didn't want a reason to hurt a mundane girl.

"Don't let him hurt her!" She screamed the same time Magnus asked her "How badly did she hurt you?" Magnus paused for a moment before saying "we may be at somewhat of an impasse. Yes or no questions now: Are you hurt badly?"

He grabbed her shoulder looking over the big scratch on it. It was obvious that she had hurt her badly but the girl just glared at him saying "No." I looked away from Magnus and the girl zoning them out to focus on the wolf on the ground. The poor girl must be so scared transforming in front of all these people and attacking her friend. She couldn't help what she was just like I couldn't help what I was.

That's when a plan came to me. If I could talk her down maybe I could get her to change back. Not taking another moment to think about it I lunged at the wolf battling her yet trying at the same time not to hurt her. It wasn't an easy task, especially with a werewolf. If I got bitten then that would be it, I would be done.

The wolf was fast as lightning coming at me snapping her teeth at me every moment that she got. I was as fast, if not faster than her though so dodging her attacks was easy enough. Finding a way to get her without hurting her was the hard part. "Alexander" Magnus called making me look back at him.

That was a mistake on my part because I had to quickly move back avoiding the swipe of claws. I tucked and rolled until I was in a crouch position in front of Magnus. "You have to stay back" I said trying to catch my breath. This was going to be harder than I thought and I didn't want Magnus to get hurt.

Taking advantage of my breathlessness the wolf growled and sprang at me. It would have bitten me if Magnus didn't throw fire at her making her fly back and spin around. "You have to remember I'm a warlock" Magnus sounded irritated at my attempts to protect him. "I know" I said scanning the shadows.

"I just want-"'I just want to protect you' I thought before really getting a good look at the wolf. She was positioned to pounce and her eyes glowed a dangerous color. "I think… I think you made her mad." Magnus looked over at the wolf most likely seeing the same things I did.

"Those are some excellent observational skills you have there, Alexander." I stood up trying to push Magnus back but he just grabbed my shirt pulling me back with him. We moved together slowly out of the lounge and into the bar area that was now completely empty. The wolf followed us using the extra room to her advantage.

I took a deep breath before breaking away from Magnus and lunging at the wolf. If I could hold her down long enough to reach my rope I could tie her. I never got the chance to even reach for my rope though because the wolf swiped at me hitting me right in the chest and causing me to go flying into a mirror. I could feel the mirror cracking from behind me but I ignored it deciding to use it to my advantage. I rebounded off the wall and up, catching a sparkling chandelier using it to swing my body forward and drop down lightly in a crouch before striking at the wolf.

"Alec" Magnus called but I didn't look at him again. You only make that mistake once. Magnus snapped his fingers making dancing blue flames appear from them. That caught my attention and I looked at him.

"Alexander. Let's do this together." Magnus lifted his hands and cast a web of lucent blue lines from his fingers, most likely to confuse the wolf. I was amazed at the beauty of Magnus's magic, it truly was amazing.

I wasted no time. I wove around the magic as Magnus made more magic go around me. I moved in a way with Magnus's power that I didn't with Jace and Isabelle. I was attacking instead of defending and for once in my life I felt like I didn't have to worry about protecting the one helping me. Magnus's magic made me feel so light and I moved faster than I have before.

The wolf snarled and ducked trying to get away from the light but every time she found an opening I was there blocking her way. Finally I pressed my knees into her flank and reached into my weapons belt grabbing a rope and wrapping it tight around the wolf's neck. The wolf bucked and tried to escape but I held her down hard not giving her the chance. Magnus started murmuring some spell that I couldn't understand and his magic touched the wolf.

I could feel the magic as well, it made me feel at peace. "Come on Marcy, come on!" Magnus said trying harder. I looked at the wolf frowning.

So her name was Marcy, I didn't hear the other girl say her name earlier. Finally after a few moments the girl turned back to normal. She was a beautiful girl but she was close to completely naked. Realizing that I was holding a naked woman (something I never thought I would do) I quickly let her go making Marcy sit up.

The poor girl shook and whimpered under her breath. Magnus pulled off his red jacket putting it around her and she held it tight, covering herself. "Thank you so much" She said looking up at Magnus. She looked at Magnus in awe and I completely understood why she did. Magnus was someone you couldn't help but stare at when you first meet him.

Her awing face soon turned into one of anguish "did I… please, did I hurt anybody?' "No" I said trying my best to convince her. She shouldn't have to feel bad for something out of her control. "No you didn't hurt anyone."

"There was a girl with me" Marcy began but Magnus interrupted her. "She was scratched, she's fine. I healed her." "But I hurt her" She said putting her face in her blood stained hands.

I reached out my hand and rubbed her back, the way I always did when Isabelle was sad and she needed comforting. "She's fine. You didn't- I know you didn't want to hurt her that you didn't want to hurt anyone. You can't help what you are. You're going to figure it all out."

I was talking to her but I felt like I was talking to myself. I couldn't help what I was and I don't want to hurt anybody with my choices. I just hope I really will figure it out someday. "She forgives you" Magnus chimed in but Marcy wouldn't look away from me. She looked shocked.

"Oh my god, you're a Shadowhunter." That was the same response I got from Erik our rude waiter only from her it was fearful not spiteful. I guess I never really noticed how much Downworlders feared and hated us. "What are you going to do to me?" She asked before closing her eyes.

"No. I'm sorry. You stopped me. If you hadn't been here- whatever you do to me, I deserve it."

I frowned at the poor girl "I'm not going to do anything to you." Marcy opened her eyes looking at me shocked. "I meant what I said. I'm not going to tell anyone. I promise."

Marcy sat up more, gathering the coat around her. She had a look in her eye as if she knew that I was telling the truth… as if for once in her life she knew she had a choice. I wish I could say the same for myself. "Thank you" she said softly "Thank you both."

"Marcy?" The girl that was in here before who tried to attack me poked her head in looking at her friend. Marcy looked at her friend relieved "Adrienne!" Adrienne ran up to Marcy and fell to her knees pulling her into a tight embrace.

"Are you hurt? Show me" Marcy said looking her friend over. "It's fine, it's nothing, and it's absolutely all right" Adrienne said softly stroking Marcy's hair. Marcy sat up again and cupped Adrienne's face in her hands. "I'm so sorry" She said before kissing her right in front of Magnus and I.

I felt myself blush and looked away not feeling right watching their romantic moment. Especially when I wasn't having any romantic moments tonight myself. Mundanes started piling into the club and a man walked up to Magnus. From the way he was dressed he must have been a bartender.

"You're pretty snappily dressed for a dogcatcher." Magnus inclined his head "Thank you very much." I smiled slightly watching him. It was interesting watching the way he interacted with Mundanes.

Mundanes left us alone moments later all moving to be around Marcy and Adrienne. "That was nice, what you said to her" Magnus said looking at me. I fought a blush from coming to my face "Uh… It was nothing."

"I mean, that's what we're here for, aren't we? Shadowhunters I mean. We have to help anyone who need help. We have to protect people."

I looked around the bar still catching my breath, catching a werewolf really takes the air out of your lungs. "I don't think we're going to get a drink in here; there's much too long a line. Let's have a nightcap back at my place." I nodded liking the idea and I followed him out of the bar happy that he was inviting me back to his place. Maybe this date wasn't as much of a disaster as I thought.

We walked to his home instead of taking the subway which I appreciated. After what happened earlier today I just wanted to walk and feel the nice summer air in my face. We walked in complete silence before finally I decided to start conversation. "I'm really glad your friend called you to help that girl."

I could feel a blush invading my cheeks "I'm really glad you asked me along. I was- I was surprised you did, after how things were going before." "I was worried you were having a horrible time" Magnus said looking at me. "No" I yelled my face tomato red now I'm sure.

"No, that's not it at all. Did I seem-I'm sorry." "Don't be sorry" Magnus said softly but all my feelings just came spilling out of my mouth. I couldn't stop it from coming, it just did.

"It was my fault. I got everything wrong even before I showed up, and you knew how to order at the restaurant and I had to stop myself from laughing at that song on the subway. I have no idea what I'm doing and you're, um, glamorous." "What" Magnus asked confused and I looked up at him scared that I got everything wrong again.

Did I say too much? Did he not like now? Maybe he never really liked me at all. "I thought that terrible song was hilarious" Magnus finally said before he threw his head back laughing.

His laugh broke through all of my nerves and warmed my heart in a way nothing else ever could. I finally decided to let my guard down and I smiled slightly before laughing to thinking about the stupid song and all the horrible things that happened after. This definitely was a funny first date. Once we finished laughing we walked again going to Magnus's apartment.

When we got to the apartment Magnus pushed the door open not even needing to unlock it. "I lost my keys fifteen years ago," He said looking at me. I looked at him and for some reason I thought about myself. While he was losing his keys I was maybe two years old.

The thought of that made me feel cold and sad inside. The gap between us seemed so big. We climbed the stairs in silence and when Magnus glanced at me I caught it making my breathing quicken. Could this be it? Would I end up sleeping with Magnus tonight?

I glanced at him wondering if I should take the lead for once on this date. I reached out and caught Magnus by the elbow the same way he had done to me the day I asked him out. He had kissed me that day, it was my first kiss ever and it made me feel like I was floating on air. "Magnus" I said lowly making Magnus's breath get caught in his throat.

I stepped closer to Magnus and leaned in meeting Magnus's mouth soft and gentle. I wouldn't push for too much but I needed to feel and taste Magnus's lips. I didn't really know how much I had been yearning for them since that first kiss. Magnus pulled me by the belt loops of my jeans so the distance between us would be closed and the movement made a small needy breath escape my mouth.

The kiss caught fire and all I could think about was Magnus's mouth. The taste and feeling of it on my own. I decided to push my luck a little and I put my hands on Magnus's shoulders pressing him against the banister. Magnus must have liked it because he kissed me deeper running his hands up my shirt and running his hands on my bare skin.

The feeling of his skin on mine made me let out a sigh of relief and pleasure. Magnus moved toward his apartment not breaking away from me and he used magic to blow his door open. It sounded as if it exploded but with a one eye glance we both made sure it was ok. I went back to paying attention to Magnus, sending a line of kisses down Magnus's neck starting from under his ear to the hallow base of his throat.

Magnus pulled me down on the sofa and I collapsed on top of him losing all the feeling in my knees. All I could feel was Magnus. Magnus moved his lips to my neck kissing it softly before biting down on some tender skin making me whimper longingly. I pushed my body into the contact wanting more and I smiled when I felt Magnus's hands slide up under my shirt.

His hands traced my body. First my hips and then up my waist till he was at my ribs. It was as if he was trying to sketch the shape of my body into his memory. He ran his fingers over the swell of my shoulders and down my back tracing the old scars there from hunting.

Shyly, I undid the buttons of Magnus's waistcoat wondering what was coming over me. I normally wouldn't so easily do something like this but with Magnus I felt like it was just right. I felt like maybe- just maybe, Magnus Bane could love someone like me. I slid my hands inside the coat touching Magnus's chest then his stomach admiring the perfection of his body.

I looked at his flat stomach where there should be a belly button. There was none there but I didn't mind. I still thought Magnus's body was completely perfect. My fingers were betraying me, shaking against Magnus's skin.

Magnus reached up pressing his hand against my cheek and I turned into the touch kissing his hand tenderly. "Alexander" Magnus said softly making me moan softly. The way my name just flowed off his tongue made me melt. "Maybe we should wait a minute" Magnus said breathlessly, breaking through all the sexual tension.

He pushed me slightly off of him and I backed up panicking. I quickly got off the sofa and away from Magnus "Did I do something wrong?" My voice was shaking but I couldn't help it. I really liked Magnus, maybe even more then I liked Jace and if he didn't want me then that means he didn't feel the same.

"No" Magnus said softly "Far from it." I watched him for a moment before frowning. "Are you sending me home?" Magnus held up his hands.

"I have no interest in telling you what to do, Alexander. I don't want to persuade you to do anything or convince you not to do anything. I'm just saying that you might want to stop and think for a moment. And then you can decide- whatever you want to decide."

I huffed frustrated. I wasn't mad at Magnus, he was only trying to make things fair for me. I ran my hands into my already ruined hair and started pacing the room wondering what I should do from this point. I could go home, see my siblings and pretend this night never happened, or I could spend a night of bliss with Magnus and forget all my worries.

I closed my eyes at that thought. There would still be worries, there are always worries and being with Magnus would just add on to them… but still. I stopped pacing when I noticed I was at Magnus's doorway and I forced myself to look back at him "I should probably go home." "Probably" Magnus agreed but his voice sounded as if he didn't want me to go. That made my heart skip a beat.

"I don't want to" I assured him as if I could actually hurt his feelings. "I don't want you to, but if you don't…" He didn't have to finish his sentence. I nodded quickly "Good-bye, then," I leaned down to kiss Magnus goodbye. It was supposed to be a quick kiss but somehow we both ended up on the floor kissing hotly.

Magnus held me tight letting me wrap myself around him grasping and clenching his body never wanting to let it go. Magnus reached down messing with my belt buckle and I just kissed him harder not wanting him to stop. "Oh god" Magnus whispered softly. That was all I needed to float back to earth and force myself to break the kiss.

I quickly got on my feet but I had to hold the doorframe in order to stay up. All the blood and previous lust flowing to my head. I clenched onto that door frame struggling on what was wrong and what was right. I needed to go home but I wanted so badly to stay here with Magnus. Finally I decided on what I wanted to do.

I looked at Magnus once again word vomiting out my feelings "Can I see you again?" "Yes" Magnus said looking up at me from the floor. "I'd like that." "Uh… so- next Friday?" I asked not knowing If I will even be able to wait that long to see him again.

"Well…" Magnus said hesitantly and I froze with fear. Was he going to change his mind? "Friday night would be fine" Magnus said making me smile happily. I don't even remember the last time I smiled this much or this big.

I backed out of the apartment not taking my eyes off him. He smiled at me before quickly shutting his door as I fell down his stairs. I hit the ground hard at the bottom of the stairs glad that he didn't actually see that. I looked up at the ceiling looking passed the pain and smiled giddily once the butterflies came back in my stomach.

This was a whole new feeling and I loved every single moment of it. I stood up painfully before making my way outside glancing at Magnus's window. He was standing there watching me leave and I smiled slightly before looking forward and whistling happily home.


End file.
